The Sacred Grove
by schizostar
Summary: .Greenship.Slight TP/OOT Crossover. All she's ever done was wait... wait for someone who's never coming back.


A/N: This actually started out as a drabble xD It'll either be a twoshot or threeshot... I know where I want to go with it, I'm just not sure if I want to add Link's perspective or not (and which one).

I'm also pretty sure Nintendo said the Knight/Gold Wolf has _nothing_ to do with OOT Link, but I like the theory that it does :3

I know I haven't posted anything in years, so... enjoy~

.

.

.

_"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."_ -Eleanor Roosevelt

.

.

.

Not much had changed over the years.

No... no, that was a lie. A lot had changed over the years.

_(somanysomany years ago it was)_

But her forest... it was basically the same. She grew with the forest, or maybe it was more correct in stating that the forest grew with her. After all, it had not changed once since the last time she did.

_(when they stripped her of her childhood because her young kokiri body could not handle the magic it held)_

She had been in this form - this almost-but-not-quite - adult form for hundreds of years. The other sages had long since merged with their element

_(except Zelda who was cursed to forever be reincarnated)_

but Saria stayed with her forest; the never-changing softness of the grass and the beautiful almost-glowing with life trees. It was her home, her sanctuary, her sacred grove. Nothing could touch her here, nothing could reach her here. The Skullkid kept her company and protected it from outsiders. He played her song and laced it with his own magic. Even when her own fairy had left her

_(Kalehn why did you leave)_

He stayed, and for that he had her eternal gratitude.

Time seemed like nothing anymore. No more was it told in days, weeks, months, or even years. It had to be told by something more substantial then that. Events; time, to Saria, had to be told in events.

Like when the Goddesses decided to move the Temple of Time into her forest, to entrust her with the master sword.

Her forest, they told her, was the few last parts of Hyrule still laced with the ancient magic. The magic had once been so powerful that with the own ancient and powerful earthly magic of the Kokiri laced in her body, she could perform any task

_(oh why did she help the goddesses with that cursed blasted mirror)_

but now...

most of Hyrule was barren of such strong magic. Nobody used it anymore

_(why did the sages punish such people)_

and her forest was the last, strongest outlet of the ancient energy no one could use anymore. She couldn't leave it, and no one could ever enter it.

Save for one.

_(why did she miss him so much)_

She waited for him. Moon after moon she waited. How many times had she seen the full moon and thought of the festivals?

_(children dancing and feasting and using the ancient magic the way it was suppose to be used)_

But it was not him that would come. A part of his spirit still wandered Hyrule, waiting to lead the reincarnation on the right path. He had been near here, a few times. But

_(LinkLinkLink why does it hurt)_

the spirit, the wolf would never enter. It was not

_(her bestfriendherosoulmatelove)_

that would be coming. It would be the new hero; she could already sense his presence in the world.

He would have no memories of his past life as the Hero of Time

_(the kokiri who was no a kokiri)_

and would probably not even have the magic to see her. The ability to use magic would not run through is veins; the ancient knowledge of Kokiri magic was something he would never know.

And he did come. During his first arrival he was the ancient beast

_(oh farore those eyes those eyes they hadn't changed)_

and the Skullkid played with him for a bit before leading him to the Master Sword

_(hero of time it remembers you please take it)_

and when his muzzle touched the blade, the magic of the forest put him into his true form.

_(it had to be the forest magic for if it wasn't then it would be twilight magic and that turned him into a beast in the first place)_

Saria never showed herself to him, even though she did recognize his companion

_(midna i was the one that banished you)_

and he left. Gone. He wasn't the one she longed for, but her heart ached anyway.

The song that seemed to now be ingrained in the forest played slower, deeper, sadder then before. The Skullkid did not join in with his cheery tune, and once again her sanctuary was empty.

Once more, he

_(why don't you remember me why does it hurt)_

entered the forest, but that was only for the Temple of Time.

_(please remember please remember doesn't it look familliar?)_

Once again, Midna whisked him off once their task was complete. The original forest sage could still sense him as he traveled through Hyrule. She sensed him as Midna took him into the Twilight Relm

_(protect him protect him because i can't)_

and then, the ancient

_(twilight)_

magic that wasn't forest left Hyrule. She could sense him again.

Then the fall of Ganondorf.

_(you did it again)_

Then the shattering of the mirror she helped create and Midna's presence leaving the world of light.

_(no don't don't make my mistake please don't leave him)_

and then... silence.

.

.

~schizostar


End file.
